


Wind Through My Fingers

by Astreee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreee/pseuds/Astreee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story in which the characters of Naruto live in modern-day USA. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Through My Fingers

The wind, that had just a moment ago been violent in its fury, was suddenly dead calm. The assassin leaned slowly forward on his toes, anticipating his enemy’s moves. He breathed slowly, in and out, pupils dilating as his heart rate slowed. He would accomplish his mission. He would kill this man; and then the woman. The two ninjas stood facing each other, fierce determination on both of their faces. One of them would not be leaving this clearing alive.

The woman ignored the blood trickling down her face from the gash on her head. She could not allow for any distractions. Her fingers twitched near her weapons. She calculated every move in her mind, determining the best plan of action. But this foe was so unpredictable. She bared her teeth and glared at her foe. For a moment she glanced down at her husband, kneeling unconscious before her enemy. The assassin grinned a wicked grin and shook his head at her.

“Now, now, no funny business.” He said, and pressed his kunai closer to his prisoner’s neck. The unconscious man groaned in his stupor and the woman watched him fearfully, the sweat shining bright on his face. He twisted a little more and his eyes fluttered slightly. As they slowly focused around him the assassin tightened his grip on the kunai. The woman stilled as she watched her husband waking up.

“Lily?” he mumbled in confusion. Growling, the woman separated her feet a little more, preparing to dash. The enemies’ eyes narrowed. He knew. Now! She thought to herself. But as she darted forward her husband cried out in pain as the assassin drew his kunai across her husbands throat.

~~~

“NOOOOOO!” Kiba groaned as the tv went to static and the show he was watching disappeared. The young man stretched his arms and legs, glaring balefully at the tv, hoping it would go back to normal. No such luck. The girl sitting next to him giggled, her shoulders bouncing with the movement.

"Augh, whatever. Ninjas are stupid anyway." he snipped, getting up and heading into the kitchen. His bare feet drug across the floor as he went, making a funny squelching sound that made the little girl giggle even louder. Pausing midstep he looked over his shoulder at her with a disapproving frown.

"Ahhh brother! Do it again!" she pleaded, making large puppy-dog eyes at him. With a sigh and a smile he continued to the kitchen, dragging his feet as loud as he could. Through the hallway and into the kitchen he wiggled, and all the while Kiyo followed behind, giggling and clapping. Kiba lifted his head and sniffed. Mmmm, mom made breakfast. He moved to the counter and saw pancakes and bacon. Yum! Snatching a peice of bacon he headed out to get dressed.

"KIBA!!!! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY!" his mother yelled. Frowning he looked down at his watch and felt the blood drain his face. He had 15 minutes to get there. Last thing he needed was to be late on his first day as a freshman.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh. I really need to start practicing my writing skills. Sorry if it's lame ^^ Any criticism would be greatly appreciated, just message me with hints and thoughts :D


End file.
